


You left without saying goodbye.

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Don't Kill Me, M/M, Murder, Wow, ha, might be sad, sorry - Freeform, sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: Phil goes takes a trip to the store, Dan was moody and didn't want to go.But when Phil gets home, he wishes he brought Dan with him...





	

The bags chafe my pale wrists. Of course, I was left to bring in the heavy things inside first. 

After thanking the cab driver, I walked home watching the pavement as I  dragged myself home, the bags pull me down. 

I realize that Dan'll probably be mad since I left without saying goodbye. Oh well...

But as I started to get closer to our flat, I notice a few policemen and police tape. I hesitate before walking in.

"What did Dan do now?" I sighed.

"Philip Lester?" A tall policeman walks up to me.

"Yes, I'm Philip Lester, but please call me Phil."

The detective shook his head, "I am so sorry."

My heart starts to beat in frenzied motions, "Why? What happened?"

"Today, a man named..." He looked through a stack of paper in "Dan Howell was murdered today. Do you know him? Does he live here?It is preferred that we receive all of your cooperation."

My heart falls along, with the grocery bags.  
"No..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is why leaving the house is not good.
> 
> Aaand this is why I don't write for any big  
> company or publish anything.
> 
> Ps: I'm really bad at titles. If you have any good titles that you think would fit this better, please let me know.


End file.
